gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost-Eyes
|image = Short14 you better listen.png |first = TV Shorts 1 |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = Kevin Michael Richardson |inspiration = |fullname = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance =Discount Auto Mart Warriors |goal = |home = Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison (former) |family = |pets = |friends = Gideon Gleeful Killbone |minions = |enemies = The Warden Bill Cipher |likes = Gideon Gleeful |dislikes = |powers = Strength |weapons = |quote = "You better listen to Li'l Gideon!" }} Ghost-Eyes is an inmate at Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison and one of Gideon Gleeful's many converts. He majored in philosophy. History Shorts Ghost-Eyes debuts in "TV Shorts 1," appearing on the reality show Li'l Gideon's Big House! as a proud supporter of Gideon Gleeful. After demanding the audience listens to Gideon and punching through a glass window, an alarm sounds, prompting him and Gideon to flee the scene. Season 2 In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Ghost-Eyes is said to be Gideon's best friend and he and an unnamed inmate approaches Gideon to invite him to friendship bracelet class. He declines, due to his finger-painting class occurring at the same time, but attends anyway after his plan to get his father elected mayor fails. Seeing Gideon down about the election, Ghost-Eyes offers to include him in an upcoming prison riot, but Gideon declines again. Ghost-Eyes later reappears in the episode "Weirdmageddon Part 1" where, along with Gideon and other cellmates, he escapes from prison during finger painting class due to an entire corner of the building collapsing. After this, he and Gideon, along with the rest of the cellmates, are recruited by Bill to guard the wasteland where Mabel's Bubble is. However, while doing so, Dipper convinces Gideon to fight Bill instead of helping him, and Ghost-Eyes follows Gideon into battle. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality", it is shown that Ghost-Eyes became part of Bill Cipher's massive throne of human agony. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Ghost-Eyes was playing on a see-saw just before Gideon had him and another convict beat up a kid who made fun of him. Appearance Ghost-Eyes is a tall, strong-looking man. He has long brown hair, a slightly darker long mustache and a brown beard. His eyes look white and empty, which may be where he got his prison nickname of "Ghost-Eyes". Above his eyes, he has a red scar on top of his forehead and a turquoise colored head band. His nose is sharp on the edge and has the shape of an arrow. When his mouth is open, you can notice a missing front tooth and big white teeth. His muscled body is covered with grey tattoos, with the most noticeable tattoo; a snake on his left arm and many more. He's wearing a orange T-Shirt and a white tank top underneath it (seen only in the chest area). Sightings ru:Мёртвый Глаз es:Ojos Blancos it:Occhi Spettrali Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Former antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners